Forced
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Hank Voight vowed from the moment he laid eyes on Erin Lindsay that he would do anything to protect the girl he looked at as a daughter. But what happens when a psychopath with a fetish for forcing men to hurt women makes Voight do the one thing he can't in order to save her? Linstead.
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people

"Wake up... Hank, please wake up! Hank!"

Voight groaned as a woman's voice floated through the dark fog. A sharp pain that started in his head radiated through his entire body. There was a trail of dried blood starting at his forehead and going down his cheek.

He was laying on something soft but hard, something that felt oddly familiar... He wanted nothing more than to just fall back asleep and ignore the woman crying his name out.

"Hank, please wake up," the woman begged again, this time more clearly. With his head clearer, although not by much, he realized who the voice belonged to as well as the fact that whatever he was laying on was moving underneath him.

Voight slowly opened his eyes and what he saw when he did was the last thing he expected to see;

Erin Lindsay laying underneath him looking terrified.

"What the fuck?" he gasped as his senses came rushing back all at once. Voight tried to sit up and it was only then did he realized that his hands were cuffed to a rusted metal bed frame as was hers. In less time than that he realized that not only was he handcuffed on top of her, he realized neither of them had on single shred of clothing.

"Where are we?" he asked noticing that while both of their legs were cuffed to the foot board Voight had much more room to maneuver while Erin's were spread eagle and she couldn't close them even half an inch. He lifted his body up as much as he could, supporting himself on his elbows and knees so he wasn't laying on top of her. "What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know," she answered, trying her best to keep the fear from her voice and failing miserably. "I woke up and you were on top of me... I have no idea where we are."

Voight glanced around the room they were in, trying to make some sense of their predicament. The were in a dank cool basement with only one door leading out. There was a comfortable looking lounge chair pointed directly at the bed that they were cuffed to...

"It's Walker," said Erin, her voice trembling and making Voight turn his attention back to her. "It has to be. He must have thought you and me... Oh God what he made those people do to each other..."

"Hey hey hey, I won't do that to you," he assured her in as much of an authoritative tone as he could manage. "I won't hurt you, and he damn sure isn't going to either."

His words did little to comfort Erin who was biting her lip in a desperate attempt to keep her tears from falling. She turned her face away from him, clenching her eyes shut as a tear managed to escape and fall down her cheek, breaking Voights heart as it did.

"Erin, please," he began softly before the sound of locks untumbling made both of them look towards the door, their hearts pounding against one another.

Greg Walker pushed open the heavy door and walked in, aiming a video camera at the bed where the two officers laid.

"Let her go and let her go NOW!" Voight bellowed not wasting any time as he pulled against the cuffs to try to get to the man that had put them in this predicament.

"Oh we're already angry aren't we?" Greg asked in a sickly sweet tone as he kept the camera on them. His pond green eyes were shining with excitement and his blonde hair was slicked back while a smug grin made his was his pretty boy face "That's good... Keep that up."

Voight struggled against the cuffs again, glaring at the man with a look that made other criminals terrified where they stood but all it made Walker do was chuckle as he took a seat in the recliner. "Let her go or I swear to God I'll kill you," Voight told him, meaning every word.

"Kinda hard to kill someone when you're cuffed to a bed isn't it?"

"What do you want?" Erin demanded, struggling to keep the fear from her voice.

Walker smiled a rather unnerving grin at her as he bent over and picked up a long metal fire poker that neither one realized was there before. "What I want... is for you two lovebirds to put on a show for me..."

"We're not a couple, she's my daughter you sick fuck!" Voight spat at him.

A slow sadistic grin grew on Walkers face at he processed this new information, leering at Erin as he did so. "Well then... I guess the term 'daddy' is about to take on a whole new meaning for you isn't it?"

I know it was short but it's just the prologue. Back story as to how they wound up here is coming, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but my own people

 _ **One Week Prior**_

"Who do you think was the first person to eat an egg?"

Erin narrowed her eyes in confusion as she turned from the coffee maker to look at her boyfriend of three months.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked as she stirred in cream and sugar to her coffee.

Jay shrugged as he popped an M&M from the little bag he was holding into his mouth. "The first guy to eat an egg. Like this hard white thing comes out of a chicken and you decide to grab it, crack it open and eat it? Even back in the Caveman days, you gotta admit that takes courage."

"...Are you high?"

"I get bored when we don't have a case. My mind just kinda wonders."

Erin chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee and leaned against the counter, giving him a flirtatious smirk for his troubles. "Well maybe if you can find a way to come over tonight I can give you something to think about at work that's a lot more interesting than eggs..." she practically purred in that raspy tone that drove Jay absolutely nuts.

Jay smiled his dorky grin. "I like things more interesting than eggs..."

"I know you do," said Erin with a wink before she walked past him with slight sway in her hips knowing his eyes were glued to her backside.

The two lovers sat down at their respectable desks and began to work on the mind numbing paperwork that came along with being a cop.

It was a mostly quiet day at the precinct. A stack of paperwork, a few phone calls, one or two emails... It was the quietest it had been in a while. Then, about an hour before the Detectives were to pack up and go home for the evening Platt appeared from her usual spot at the desk looking slightly perplexed.

"Uh, I need two of you to interview a guy that came in and says he raped his wife..."

Erin narrowed her eyes in confusion at the middle aged Desk Sergeant. "...Wait he came into the precinct and confessed? Was it an open case?"

Platt shook her head. "Nope. Just came in about fifteen minutes ago, beat to hell, crying, said he raped his wife and needs to be put under arrest. Ran his information and no priors. Not even a parking ticket."

"Is he drunk?"

"Upset but sober."

"Okay so what's the problem? He probably got drunk, raped her, feels guilty, and now he's confessing."

"Yeah that'd make sense except his wife came in about ten minutes after he did also covered in bruises saying he _didn't_ rape her."

"Shes too scared to press charges?" offered Jay.

"Or she doesn't consider spousal rape as rape," added Erin, a twinge of anger in her tone

"I don't know but it needs to get figured out." By this time Voight had come out of his office and was listening just outside his door. "Usually the victim is the one bugging me to arrest the guy and the perp is begging not to go to jail. Now I got the victim begging me not to send him and the perp begging to go."

Voight came over and nodded towards Erin. "Erin, you go talk to the wife, me and Jay will talk to the husband."

"Got it," she said as she stood up from her desk.

The four cops made their way back downstairs with Erin going into one interview room while Voight and Jay went into the other. The moment the two men walked in, the man sitting behind the table stood up.

He was tall with a muscular chest and wavy dark blonde hair that was disheveled and sticking out in places that they could tell it normally wouldn't. His fairly good looking face was covered in cuts and bruises, his shirt was stained and torn and his dark blue eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying non stop for a while.

"Are you here to take me to prison?" he asked before Voight had even finished shutting the door. "I've been here for almost twenty minutes now, I need to be locked up!"

Voight and Jay looked at one another for a moment before they turned their attention back to the distressed man in front of them. "We'll get to that in a minute," Voight told him as he sat down opposite the man. "First things first, what's your name?"

The man wiped away unfallen tears and sat back down. "Greg. Greg Reagan."

"Okay, Greg, I'm Sergeant Voight, this is Detective Halstead... Are you drunk today, Greg? Maybe do a few drugs before you came in?"

Greg shook his head. "No, I'm completely sober. I haven't... I haven't had a beer in three months, I never touched any drugs."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes!" he barked at the Sergeant who raised an eyebrow at his outburst. "Okay I know what I'm doing, I need to be put in a Goddamn prison cell for rape! Why aren't you people taking this seriously?! I committed a crime!"

"Hold your horses for a second, you can't just walk in here and confess a crime, we need a statement. Now... you said you raped your wife?"

Another fresh round of tears filled the mans eyes that he couldn't wipe away. "Yes. I had... I had sex with her when she didn't want to, that's rape."

"Your wife is next door telling my partner that you didn't rape her," Jay told him.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. What... what happened to her, what I put her through-..." Greg opened his mouth and closed it several times as more tears ran down his bruised and cut face. "It was rape. There's no other way to explain it..."

Once again Halstead and Voight looked at one another before they turned back to the man who appeared far more ashamed and humiliated then any other criminal they had ever seen. "Can you be a little more specific with the details?" asked Voight.

Greg shook his head. "You don't need details. You just need to know I raped her."

"Greg, we can't just arrest you on your say so," said Jay. "You need to give us some kind of details about what you did."

"Well why the hell not?" he barked at the two officers. "I'm telling you I'm a criminal, I committed a crime, and you're just standing there talking to me instead of locking me up? What is wrong with you people?!"

Greg stood up angrily from his seat with Voight and Jay quickly following. "Greg, sit down," Voight began as soft as he could make his unusually horse voice. "We just wanna-."

But what they just wanted to do no one would know because in that moment Greg pulled back his fist and slugged Voight as hard as he could in the jaw.

Voight took several steps back while Jay all but jumped over the table, yanking Greg' arm behind his bank and slamming him face down on the table.

"What the hell is your problem, man?!" Jay yelled at him, giving his arm a painful jerk.

"You have to arrest me now!" Greg yelled through his reappearing tears, not even attempting to hide them. "Assaulting a cop is a crime right? Lock me up for that!"

Voight rubbed his jaw as he looked down at the desperate man who had reached the end of his rope for several long seconds as Greg looked up, pleading silently for the Intelligence Sergeant to take him into custody. "I ain't pressing charges..." Voight muttered before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"No!" the man sobbed as Jay let go of his arm and tossed him back into the uncomfortable metal chair and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him shut. "Arrest me! ARREST ME!"

"Are you alright," asked Jay as he and Voight briskly walked towards the interrogation room that held Erin and Greg's wife.

"Call Doctor Charles over at Chicago Med," Voight told Jay without missing a step in his stride. "Tell him we got a guy that's off his damn hinges and we need him to come and talk to him, see if he can get any answers outta him."

Voight didn't wait for a response as he opened the door to the second interrogation room.

"Does your husband have any psych iss-." But Voight cut his own sentence off as he came to a dead stop as his eyes fell on the woman sitting opposite Erin.

Greg had suffered a few cuts, a few big bruises that wold go away in a bit but from what Voight could see there was hardly a single speck of skin that showed that wasn't bruised bloodied or battered and her right arm was in a sling. Her right eye was swollen shut but her left was an attractive hazel which matched well to the dark brown curls she had atop of her head.

"I'm sorry, who- who are you?" the wife asked as she looked from Voight to Erin and back again.

"Maria this is my boss Sergeant Hank Voight," Erin introduced. "This is Greg's wife."

Voight cleared the shock of seeing the woman so heavily beaten away and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Maria."

"Nice to meet you too," she answered as he sat down next to Erin.

Voight looked at her for a moment, feeling his rage for the man in the other room grow steadily by the second.

"Maria was just starting to tell me what happened," the young Detective said.

"Yeah I was just talking to your husband in there," offered Voight. "He didn't give us any details but he kept saying he assaulted you, raped you... I didn't believe him at first but-."

"He didn't," said Maria adamant. "Greg wouldn't hurt a fly, he loves me."

Erin reached out and gently grabbed the young woman's hand. "Maria, I know you feel that he loves you, but people in love don't treat one another this way."

"He didn't have a choice," she protested desperately.

"Scum like that always have a choice," said Voight. He didn't mince words. You touch a woman or child, you were the lowest form of insects this world had to offer.

"Not now. Not in this situation, it wasn't his fault."

"Sweetie, he raped you," Erin told her softly. "The blame always lies with the perpetrator."

Maria quickly wiped away the tears welling her one good eye. "Then if what he did to me is rape then I raped him too."

This time it was Voight and Erins turn to look at one another before they turned back to the woman. "What the hell does that mean?" asked Voight as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Maria opened her mouth to speak but before she could several things happened in quick succession.

First there was the yelling and shouting by several people, which neither Voight nor Erin paid too much attention too. It was a police station, sometimes their perps got mouthy... But what happened after sent both cops running out the door after Voight yelled at the woman to hide underneath the table and stay there.

A gunshot followed the yelling followed by a woman screaming. A large crowd of officers gathered outside the interrogation room where Greg was being held.

"Move!" Voight barked at the crowd of uniformed officers as he elbowed his way to the front of the group with Erin right behind him. They got to the front of the crowd and stopped dad at the sight in front of them, Erin gasping and putting a hand to cover her mouth.

Greg Reagan was lying on the floor with a gunshot wound in his head and a police officers service pistol in his right hand.

"He grabbed my gun!" a young rookie female sobbed, standing next to the body unable to move because of shock, Greg's blood and brain matter splattering her shirt and face. "He- he came out of the room, told me to come over and he grabbed my gun! I didn't- Oh God I'm so sorry!"

By now Platt had also found her way to the front of the group and without a word she went over to the young officer, gently wrapped her arms around her shoulders and guided her out of view from the body and other cops, softly telling her that everything was gonna be okay. Rather the young rookie heard it or not through her sobs was a different story...

"What the hell is going on?" asked Erin, unable to take her eyes from the now deceased man who had confessed to rape.

"I don't know," Voight answered. "But trust me we're gonna find out..."

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people

 **A/N I actually didn't realize until I reread the chapter that I named both the bad guy in chapter 1 & the man that committed suicide 'Greg.' That was an honest to God mistake, it didn't mean anything, there's no connection, Maria Reagan is married to the deceased Greg Reagan and has no marital connection to Greg Walker, Greg Reagan is deader than a doornail and Greg Walker is unfortunately for our heroes alive and well. Greg Reagan was actually supposed to be Chris Reagan but I couldn't figure out how to do possessive and apostrophe S or any of that so at the last second his name got changed to Greg for the sole reason of I suck at grammar. I will try to keep it as unconfusing as I can from here on out and no more duel names lol. My apologies. Also, than you to the few people that are reading much less reviewing this story. I know it's not what a lot of CPD fans are used to and I'm very excited that you're giving it a chance so than you for that. On with the story and I hope you enjoy. And review. But mainly enjoy.**

An hour after Greg Reagan's body had been taken out of the precinct and was now residing on a cold metal table in the morgue, Maria Reagan sat in the hard metal chair in the interrogation room with a slow unending stream of tears flowing down her bruised and battered face.

Voight and Erin sat across from her, both waiting patiently until the worst of the sobs over the news of her dead husband was over and done with to start back up with their questioning.

Erin looked at the recent widow with as much sympathy as she had ever felt for someone before, her honey colored eyes big and doe eyed. "Maria, was your husband suicidal?" asked Erin as soft and as gently as she could make her raspy voice so much like the man she called her father. "Was he under any stress at work or home?"

Maria shook her head, ignoring the box of tissues Erin had politely slid in front of her to wipe her tears knowing that as soon as she would wipe one, two more would take it's place.

"Greg loved life," Maria choked out. "He did, more than anyone else I knew. He just got a new teaching job that he loved, he loved... he loved me, we just started trying to get pregnant because of how much he wanted to be a father... Greg never would have done this if... if it hadn't of happened."

"If what hadn't of happened?" pressed Voight but not without sympathy. When Maria just looked down at the floor without a word Voight leaned over the table, keeping his brown eyes locked on her. "Your husband came in demanding to be arrested for the worst crime a man can do to a woman, he even punched a cop thinking that we'd lock him up for assaulting a police officer. He killed himself because whatever happened to you two, he couldn't stand the thought of not being punished."

Maria let out another heart wrenching sob as she threw her hand in front of her mouth as Voight continued. "I know you don't see it this way but in his mind, he sacrificed himself for you, Maria. To punish himself for hurting you... He loved you so much he was willing to take his own life then to deal with the guilt that came from hurting you. Don't let that be in vein, Maria. Tell us what happened between you that caused all this."

The young woman blinked away several of her tears and nodded, her whole body trembling as she did. "Okay... Okay I'll tell you. It doesn't matter anyway, he's not- he's not here anymore."

Erin gave her a supportive smile as she clicked her pen open and opened up her small note pad to a clean page. "Thank you, Maria... Firsts things first, and I know this is hard on you but we have to know... did your husband rape you?"

Maria opened her mouth and closed it several times before she spoke her words slow and deliberate. "He had sex with me... when I didn't want it but he didn't rape me."

"Maria, if you didn't want sex and he had it anyway that's rape," Voight told her.

"No you don't get it, he didn't want it either." Seeing the confused look on the officers faces she continued. "Someone made him have sex with me."

"...Wait someone forced your husband to have sex with you?"

Maria nodded, wiping away more tears as she did. "He was so ashamed at what happened and he didn't want to tell anyone but he felt... SO guilty about what he was forced to do that he had to confess even after I told him it wasn't his fault, that he was just as much a victim as I was but he didn't listen."

Voight and Erin looked at one another once again before they turned back to the widow. "So... can you tell me what happened?" Erin asked, trying her best not to appear as lost as she felt.

"Yeah, I um... I teach Biology at Chicago Community College and around six I got a text from my husband asking me to bring home two 24 pack cases of bottled water which I thought as weird because he always gets home before me and neither one of us drink bottled water. When I texted him back asking why he just said 'a school project'. He teaches Elementary Science and he's always buying... excuse me, he always bought weird little things to do these experiments for his students and I figured that was what this was. So I bought the water and I came home but the second I walked through the door something hit me over the head and I was out."

"What time was that?"

"I got the text around 5:30 I got home around six."

Erin took a break in writing the statement to look up at her. "Did you see what hit you by any chance?"

Maria shook her head. "No, I just felt something hard hit me when I walked in, I don't remember anything after that until I woke up."

"Were you still in your home when you came too?"

Another shake of the head. "Me and Greg were in a basement, neither of us recognized it. Um, there were no windows, it was cold and… and dark, there was only one door. I was cuffed to a bed and my- my husband was handcuffed on top of me. Neither of us had any clothes on."

More tears were streaming down her face as she continued. "Then... Then _he_ walked in."

"Who?" prompted Voight.

"I didn't recognize him but he was white, blonde hair, light green eyes... he was small, kinda puny, like it was obvious he didn't work out."

"Could you identify him to a sketch artist?"

Maria nodded before she continued. "He never said his name. He just... he kept a video camera pointed at us, when he wasn't hitting Greg he was..." a hot red blush took over her cheeks. "When Greg was hurting me he kept touching himself."

"He was masturbating?" Erin asked softly, needing the clarification for the statement. Maria nodded as he face grew even more scarlet.

"He kept yelling at Greg 'harder, harder. Fuck her harder, hit her harder...'. No matter what Greg did, it wasn't enough for that sick freak."

"Did your husband resist at first?"

"For as long as he could. He kept hitting him, he broke two of his fingers, he tazed him... He wouldn't hurt me until... Until the man pointed a gun at my face. Then he finally did what he said. My husband didn't want to do anything to me, he was crying the whole time he was hurting me, he may have gotten aroused but he didn't want to do this!"

"We know, Maria," Erin assured her. "I promise you, no one's blaming him."

Voight's facial expression strongly suggested he disagreed with that statement...

"The man that was making him do this," the young Detective continued. "Did he seemed more focused on you or your husband?"

"My husband," she answered without hesitation. "It... It was like he wasn't getting off on the sex, he was getting off on making Greg do these horrible things to me. I mean he leered at me a couple times but mostly he was focusing on him. He actually didn't make me do anything besides open my mouth but he didn't care what I did or how I did anything... He spent most of the time telling my husband what to do."

Erin quickly wrote down her notes before she took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Maria, but we need to know exactly what this man made your husband do."

Maria sniffed and glanced down at the table once more. "He... He made us have um... uh, have sex vaginally a few times and then he made him put his penis in his mouth. After that..." Another furious red blush. "He made him rape me in the back," she said as quickly as she could. "Between that he kept making him hit me, made him rub salt on the cuts he made Greg give me, made him say these awful disgusting things to me..."

"He didn't make you do anything?"

"No, nothing. I- I knew how hard this all was for Greg but when I begged him to stop once, and... and the guy actually goaded Greg on. Telling him how much he was hurting me, how much I hated him, how if he loved me he would stop but he kept the gun pointed at my head the whole time and anytime he tried to stop he threatened to shoot... He kept us there for three days then on the third day he knocked both of us out with chloroform, when we woke up we were back in our apartments. We were both too ashamed to go to the hospital, "

"And you're sure you never saw this guy before? Maybe there was someone following you before he kidnapped you?"

"No nothing... He kidnapped us last Monday, let us go Thursday night but apart from those three days, it's... It's been normal."

Erin nodded before she flipped her notebook closed and offered her a gentle smile. "We're gonna get this guy. I promise you, Maria, he's not gonna get away with this..."

An hour later Maria had left the precinct in a patrol car after speaking to a sketch artist and while Erin and Jay were interviewing her neighbors to see if they had noticed anything strange in the days before the kidnapping, Voight was in his office skyping with the one woman who knew more about sex crimes than anyone he had ever come across.

"I'm just saying if my wife's in mortal danger, I'm not gonna be able to even think about getting it up much less last long enough to rape her," Voight said with a shrug as he skyped with Manhattan SVU leader, Lieutenant Olivia Benson. "He probably paired up with this nut job to construct this rape fantasy only no one told the wife."

"An erection during a sexual assault doesn't mean he liked what was going on or that he consented, Hank," Olivia argued with him. "It's a natural response to physical stimuli, and he is just as much a victim as she is. If your female victim said she was aroused during the assault would you be thinking SHE was in on it?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"... It just is."

"Uh huh... Look if you want I have some vacation days, I could fly down there or have two of my guys fly out and help you out with this."

"No we got it covered. Thanks though."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I just... What the hell would make a guy get off watching a husband hurt his wife like that?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "Was he more focused on the wife or the husband?"

"Girl said the guy hardly paid any attention to her, it was all about telling her husband what to do, how to do it..."

"He's your classic power rapist," Olivia explained. "He doesn't get off on the actual sex act, he gets off on having power and control over the male. He's in complete control of the other male, he's making him do what he wants, when he wants. I'm assuming the husband was kind of an intimidating guy?"

Voight nodded. "It's obvious he worked out, he demanded we arrested him..."

"Your female vic, she described the perp as a small kind of guy?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Your victim is an alpha male, the ultimate trophy for your perp. This small little guy who was probably teased and ridiculed his whole life by those types of guys is getting revenge on them by making them do whatever he wants. He's in complete power over them and he loves it. He probably succeeded in raping a strong alpha male before but making a man hurt the woman he loves? That's the ultimate power for him and he's not gonna stop until you stop him..."

Voight nodded as he took in her information before there was the sound of a toddler babbling on her end.

"Noah's awake?" guessed Voight.

"Olivia confirmed with a smile. "Yeah. You sure you don't want me to fly down there?"

"We got it covered, if I need anymore help I'll be sure to give you a ring. Thanks, Olivia."

"Anytime. Stay safe, Hank."

"Always."

A final smile from the beautiful brunette on the other side of the country and she was gone.

Voight closed the laptop before he leaned back in his chair, thinking about what the SVU Lieutenant had said.

She was wrong. She had to have been. No man could keep an erection up to rape the woman he loved, there was no possible way.

Hank Voight had no idea that in one short week how wrong he would be proven...

 **Please Review. Don't forget after you review to follow me on twitter, username is LariskaPargitay for all sorts of CPD goodness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own no one but my own people**

"No one saw or heard anything," Erin explained as she sat on the edge of Jays desk while Voight sat on the edge of hers.  
"Not to mention security cameras picked up nada," Jay said from his chair.

Voight pursed his thin lips for a moment. "Cameras cover the whole building?"

Jay shook his head. "Just the front. There's a backdoor to the building though and that cameras been out of commission for a while now so we're thinking he scoped the place out before our guy took them."

"That or Greg told this guy that the camera in the back doesn't work," said Voight as he got off the chair and wondered over to the case board where the photos of both Greg and Maria Reagan had been pinned to it.

Jay narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I thought you said Lieutenant Benson said this guy was a classic power rapist and the husband was just as much a victim as the wife?"

"She did.

"And didn't you tell us a few months ago she was the authority on everything sex crimes and if we didn't listen to her when she or her squad helps us out we're on traffic duty for a month?"

"You have a damn good memory, Halstead."

"...Then wouldn't it make sense to listen to her here or do we only have to listen to her when she's physically here because you have a shot of getting her into bed? Not that I blame you she does have a great... handle on sex crimes," he finished with a cleared throat as Erin raised her brow at him.

Voight narrowed his brown eyes at his detective. "Talk about her like that again and you'll be lucky you ever walk out of your bed without help..."

Erin smirked as she leaned over next to Jays ear. "I think someone's got a bit of a crush," she muttered too low for her surrogate father to hear.

"Gee what gave you that idea?" Jay whispered back.

Voight sighed and shook his head as he let his eyes wonder over the board. "I just don't think a man would be able to maintain an erection under that type of stress. Not to mention I don't care what you do to me, I'm not hurting my own wife just so some sicko can get off on it."

"Maria did say she had a gun to her head when he finally did it," Erin reminded him. "Plus I mean victims have been known to become aroused during assaults, regardless if the victim is male OR female..."

"There's a difference between getting aroused and keeping it up long enough to have sex," Voight countered. "We get back this guys rap sheet yet?"

Jay typed a few things in his computer and gave a curt nod. "Just got it two seconds ago. Greg Reagan, arrested for DWI, drunk and disorderly, drunk and disorderly, public intoxication, DWI, drunk and disorderly..."

"Well it's obvious he liked the bottle... He ever get violent when he was disorderly?" asked Voight.

Another nod from Jay. "We got one assault and battery three months ago. He beat the piss out of bartender, put him in the hospital for two weeks. Reagan took a plea, rehab instead of jail and there hasn't been an arrest since. Victims name is..." Another few clicks. "Greg Walker, he owns the bar where it happened."

"Go talk to the victim, see if he can shed any more light on this guy."

Without another word Voight turned and headed back into his office.

"He's not exactly giving this guy the benefit of the doubt," said Jay as he copied down the address of the bar.

"It is a hard pill to swallow at first... Could you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Hurt the person you love if your life depended on it."

Jay shook his head. "Not in a million years."

"What if their life depended on it?"

The young detective pursed his lips as he looked up at her. "Could you?"

Erin opened her mouth and closed it several times before she shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Same... If this guy didn't set up his wife to be the victim in some sick twisted rape fantasy and he's also a victim, I can't even imagine having to make that choice."

Erin nodded in agreement before they both threw on their coats and headed out into the cold Chicago weather.

The bar where Greg Walker worked at was a small hole in the wall. There were a few neon signs up of the various alcohols he offered, one flat screen in the corner that was turned to ESPN, and the red leather covering the bar stools had peeled back revealing the cheap cotton stuffing under it. Seeing as it was 2 PM on a Wednesday, the place was completely abandoned except for the man behind the bar.

Walker was standing behind the bar wiping down the glasses before setting them neatly on the shelf. He looked over at the two detectives and smiled a sweet smile at the pair. "Welcome to Walkers, take a seat I'll get you whatever you want. Half off until 4 PM."

Erin flashed her badge at the man. "Sorry, but we aren't here to buy you a drink. I'm Detective Lindsay, this is Detective Halstead, we're from Chicago Intelligence."

Walkers face fell slightly. "Oh, okay. How can I help you officers?"

"The man that assaulted you a few months back, do you remember him?" asked Jay.

Walker chuckled and pointed to a scar on his face. "Kinda hard to forget. But I mean I owe a bar, my father owned a bar... I'm used to drunks and hey, better he hurt the man serving the drinks then the family he goes home to after he gets served. I can't imagine hurting your own wife because of something you can't control."

Erin eyed him for a second, the hairs on the back of her neck starting to stand up some at the curious words.

"I'm just glad he got help," Walker continued. "How's he doing by the way?"

"Not well to be honest. He committed suicide this afternoon," Erin explained without taking her honey brown eyes from him.

The bartenders eyes went wide with shock. "Oh my God... I'm so sorry. You don't think I had anything to do with this do you?"

"No no, not at all," Jay assured him. "But we were just wondering what you could tell me about Greg."

"I only met him the one time he came in here. The bar across the street burnt down four months ago so a lot of the regulars migrated over here, Greg Reagan was on of them. He was a loud obnoxious drunk...I mean he put me in the hospital because I cut him off so from what I can tell? He was definitively was a bully with an anger problem."

"So much for not speaking ill of the dead huh?" asked Erin with a sheet of frostiness in her voice.

Jay glanced over at her for a moment before he turned back to the bartender who shrugged. "You asked I answered, Detective. This was who he was when he was drunk, I have no idea what kind of man he was sober. Clearly not a very stable one if he killed himself..."

Jay opened his mouth to speak before his phone rang.

"Yeah, where were you Last Monday?" asked Erin once Jay had politely excused himself to answer the call.

Walker laughed as if she had asked an asinine question. "I can't even remember what I had for breakfast today much less where I was two weeks ago."

"Try hard," she told him darkly.

Walker pursed his lips for a second. "Last Monday? I was probably working all day. My regular bartender is out on maternity leave so I'm the only one working here."

"Do you have any security cameras just to confirm?"

"I can barely afford the bottom shelf liquor much less a security camera..." He leaned back slightly. "...Am I under arrest for something?"

"Not yet," Erin said without taking her eyes from his.

"Then I want you out of my bar. Now please."

Jay came up from behind them and gave a quick smile to Walker. "Thank you very much, Mr. Walker, we'll be in touch. Detective?"

Erin threw the man behind the bar one last glare before she followed her boyfriend out of the bar. "Somethings off," she told him shaking her head. "I got a really bad vibe off of him, Jay... We gotta get back in there and question him. I mean the guy even looks a bit like the sketch if you squint."

"I know but we got bigger problems," Jay told her as he opened the passenger side door.

"What happened?" asked Erin as she got in her side.

"Voight just called... There's another couple in the hospital..."

 **Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one but my own people

A/N SOOO excited for the finale on Wednesday. Angry violent Voight is my favorite type of Voight and you KNOW he's fixing to go off on... Sorry just had to put that out there lol. Shout out to WritingOwl on here AKA /Benoight on twitter for helping me with the Chicago Med stuff.

"Think he did it?"

Erin stole a second that they were at a red light to glance over at Jay and raise her brow at him. "Seriously? You were there when we were interviewing him right? He all but admitted he did it. 'I can't imagine hurting your own wife because of something you can't control'," she repeated Greg's earlier phrase. "I mean what the hell was that?"

Jay shrugged as the light turned green and Erin was off again. "I don't know though, I mean his victims were pretty big and that guy looked like he weighs maybe a buck twenty five soaking wet."

"You don't need to be a gym rat to taze someone. Besides he fits the description Benson sent to Voight pretty much to a T. You said yourself she's an authority on sex crime, she'd know the type of guy who would do this kinda thing."

"No I said the man that wants to get into the panty police's panties said she was an authority on sex crimes. She could be wrong here."

"She's the only woman he's looked at twice since Camille," Erin told him as she pulled into Chicago Meds vast parking lot. "Hank doesn't just want sex, he actually has feelings for her. Plus she's worked in sex crimes for eighteen years so even if he didn't like her, I would still consider her the leading authority on anything to do with sex crimes."

Jay just shrugged as Erin pulled into a parking space as close to the entrance as she could get. "You don't seem to like her all that much..."

"She ambushed my brother, Erin. If some cop went after Justin like that I'm sure you'd feel the exact same way as I do about her."

Erin rolled her eyes at his assumption but decided to let the conversation drop. Arguing about a woman fifteen hours away that their boss was crushing on didn't even crack the top twenty on the list of things they had to do right now.

Jay and Erin entered the large hospital and made their way over to the front desk where Maggie the head nurse was filling out paperwork on the computer rather rapidly, her long black hair pulled into a low hanging ponytail.

The two detectives, already having met her on several occasions, didn't bother pulling out their badges as they approached her.

Erin gave her a friendly nod as they stopped in front of the desk. "Maggie, you called about a couple who said they came in here claiming someone made the husband rape his wife?" asked Erin.

Without looking up from the computer she nodded as she began rapidly firing on the keyboard. "Husband is in 103, Wife's in 124," the young nurse answered. "But it'll be a while before you can talk to the husband."

Erin and Jay looked at one another. "Why what happened?"

"Husband came in carrying the unconscious wife sobbing, screaming, both of them bruised and bloody as sin, saying someone made him rape her... He wouldn't let anyone even touch her so we sedated him. Hes still very firmly out. "

Erin and Jay looked at one another for a second before they thanked her and walked away from the desk.

"You go wait to wait to talk to the husband, I'll go see what's going on with the wife?" suggested Jay.

Erin nodded in agreement and headed left while Jay went right an began his long walk down the long sterile white hallway to the room that Maggie told them she was in.

When Jay pulled back the curtain though his eyes went wide with shock.

He expected to find a woman similar to how Maria Reagan looked but instead he found a woman lying dead and his brother writing something down on her medical chart.

"She died?" Jay asked as he entered the room and stared down at the deceased.

Just like Maria, this woman's entire body it seemed was covered in bruises and cuts. Only these were fresh so the blood still stained her skin.

Will looked up from his paperwork to his brother. "Not really. More like was dead when she came in."

"You now from what yet?"

Will nodded as he pulled back the paper sheet and pointed to the outside of her left breast covered with hand shaped bruises. "See that?" the doctor asked.

Jay pulled on a pair of medical gloves as to not leave any fingerprints on the woman before he bent down to look where Will was pointing and saw eight pin sized burns on her flesh.

"Tasor marks," Jay guessed, having seen many in his career including on himself and the previous victims. "With the juice turned all the way up judging by the look of those burns."

Will nodded again before he covered her back up. "Medical history shows she's had a bad heart for years now," he explained. "If she was tazed the amount of electricity would without a doubt cause a fatal heart attack. The first shock probably did her in, the other three were just overkill. Literally."

Jay sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Greg and Maria Reagan had the exact same marks," he said more to himself than to Will. "I gotta get Voight to pick this guy up now... thanks, Will. Do me a favor though, call the-."

"Medical Examiner and have him do the autopsy, already did it," Will answered, already knowing what his brother was about to ask.

"Thanks, Man."

The doctor wished his brother all the best before Jay turned and left, getting out his cell to call his Sergeant."

"Voight," the intelligence leader answered in his raspy voice.

"It's the same exact guy," Jay explained. "The husband came in carrying his dead wife saying someone made him rape her, both are beat to hell..."

"He killed the wife?"

"Either he did it or he made the husband did it but a bad heart and a tasor doesn't exactly work well together..."

There was a long round of silence before Voight spoke again. "What's the husband saying?"

"They had to sedate him, Erin's waiting to talk to him."

"Good. Help Erin with the questioning.

"You sure? I thought I'd go pick up Walker and bring him to the station."

"No, Voight told him. Like most other orders from the Sergeant, this one left no room for arguing. "I'll go pick up Walker..."

Thirty minutes later Voight walked into Walkers abandoned bar. Walked looked up from the magazine he was reading behind the bar and quickly smiled at Voight as he stood up. "Hey, Sir! What can I get for you today?"

"Considering you're about to be in cuffs in the back of my car, you can't get me a damn thing," Voight told him as walked behind the bar and stood in front of Walker who's smile faltered quickly.

"Ex-... Excuse me?" Walker stammered out as he took a step back from the intimidating officer.

Voight took out his cuffs and held them up. "Turn around," he told him, his hoarse voice striking fear into the heart of the man standing before him.

"Look whatever you want you can take," Walker told him as a cold sweat appeared on his brow. "There's not a lot in the registrar but whatever is in there you can have."

"Trust me I don't need permission from some small little insect like you who makes husbands rape their own wives to take anything," Voight said, pouring himself a shot of whiskey as if to prove it.

Walker watched as Voight downed the free drink before he threw the glass down hard at Walkers feet, making the man jump backwards as it shattered.

"Now turn around," Voight told him yet again. "You're under arrest for rape, kidnapping, sexual assault, and murder."

Walker narrowed his eyes in confusion at the man. "...Wait you're a cop?"

"Sergeant from intelligence actually."

The bartender scoffed and crossed his arms, now felling much more confident. "I'm not going anywhere without an arrest warrant."

Voight smirked a rather unnerving smirk at him as he reached down and retrieved a long wooden bat from underneath the bar.

"This can go down two ways here Walker," Voight informed him as he eyed the bat with a look of dread. "Either you turn around and come peacefully right now... Or I become threatened and downright terrified of this bat that you pulled on me and I have to defend myself."

Without warning Voight slammed the bat down onto the top of the bar making Walker cry out in fear. "Which one will it be?"

Walkers eyes flickered between the bat and Voights face for a moment before swallowing hard and turning around with his hands behind his back. "You're a bully," Walker spat as Voight approached him.

"You have no idea," said Voight as he cuffed the man rather rightly.

Walker twisted out of Voights grasp and turned towards him his baby blue eyes narrowed in hatred. "Bullies always get theirs in the end..."

Voight just looked at him for a moment before he grabbed Walker by the scruff of his neck and slammed his face down onto the bar.

The man let out a loud painful cry as tears welled in his eyes at the pain. Voight grabbed Walker again and yanked him up, his nose gushing blood that stained all down the front of his t-shirt.

"Why'd you have to go and make me defend myself Walker?" asked Voight as he began walking him out of the bar. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do..."

Walker said nothing as Voight led him to the back of his car, screaming his only thought as loud as he could inside his own mind.

He could not wait to punish this man for what he had done to him...

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I own no one but my own people

A/N OMFG that finale! Poor Voight! Poor Erin! Poor Justin and Olive and baby Daniel! I seriously started crying when Voight broke down in tears (ALL THREE TIMES!) I need September to come ASAP like wow. ANYWAY... I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise we're coming back around to chapter one very very soon. As always, read, enjoy, and review. But mostly enjoy.

"No priors for rape or sexual assault," Jay informed the group which consisted of Erin sitting at her desk, Alvin at his and Voight standing at the head of the small office. "Not even a dropped complaint."

"It'd make sense if he was targeting alpha males," Alvin said with a shrug. "Men are far less likely to report a rape than women anyway, now you throw in these big strong powerful males that are getting overpowered by a weak little guy like Walker?"

"He definitely didn't like getting pushed around," Voight told his detectives. "Told me I'd 'get mine in the end'."

"He got pretty mad at me too," said Erin as she leaned back in her chair. "I barely took the gloves off and he told me to leave."

Voight nodded before he turned to look at the newest photos added to the case board. "What'd the second set of victims have to say?"

"Wife's name is Margaret Sampson, she was a secretary for the construction company that her husband worked for, she was DOA. Doc said she had a history of heart problems and you add that in with getting tazed repeatedly... She was dead after the first taze," Jay repeated his brothers words. "She was pretty banged up, evidence of sexual assault same as Maria."

Erins head snapped up and her honey brown eyes grew wide. "...How sure is your brother that she died after the first tazer?"

"Pretty sure. He said with her history and the medications she was taking coupled with the fact the burn marks show it was a pretty strong tazer, there's no chance she survived past the first strike."

The young Detective shook her head in disgust before turning to Voight who was confused at her sudden bought of emotions. "Aaron Sampson, the husband... He told me Walker made him have sex with her after she 'passed out' from getting tazed... Greg Walker made him have sex with his dead wife."

Voight pursed his thin lips and he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "What else did he say?"

"Pretty much same story as the Reagans. He came home, got blitzed from behind, woke up handcuffed naked and on top of his wife and he was forced to have sex with her multiple times over the course of two days. Said that Walker was focused on him, barely even looked at the wife. There were fluids in and around his mouth but he didn't mention anything about having to preform oral on the wife."

"Probably didn't mention it because he was too embarrassed to admit the fluids didn't come from his wife," Voight said darkly.

Erin shuddered at the idea before she cleared her throat and continued. "After he had sex with his wife when she was 'passed out' Walker let them go. He knocked him out, left him and his wife in some Godforsaken ally a few blocks from the hospital exposed for all the world to see."

Voight nodded as he let the information his detectives had presented him with swirl around in his mind for a moment. "Okay... okay here's what we're gonna do. Me and Jay are gonna go at him, hopefully get a confession. Someone tell Mouse I want a complete rundown on Walker and all four victims phones and computers. These people weren't picked at random, there has to be some sort of connection and I wanna know it."

Without another word Voight headed towards the interrogation rooms in the back of their small bullpen with Jay beside him.  
They walked into the interrogation room where Walker was waiting patiently, his hands cuffed in front of him.

"That man assaulted me I want him arrested," Walker announced the second the door was shut behind the two officers.

"I was defending myself, Walker. You should know better then to pull a bat on a cop," Voight argued as he sat down in one of the chair while Jay sat beside him.

Walker shook his head in disgust before he looked towards Jay. "He beat me. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and slammed me down into the table. I want him arrested."

"Prove it."

"You're a disgusting bullying ass!"

"Alright why don't we calm down here?" Jay offered as he looked from Voight to the man sitting across from them. Walkers cold look lingered on Voights face for a moment before he turned towards Jay. "Why am I here? I didn't even do anything."

"You're here because you kidnapped two couples and forced them to rape one another," said Voight.

Walker rolled his eyes. "This is all bullshit. Okay, there's no way a man can get aroused long enough to have sex under that kind of stress. Hell all he would have had to do is think of his mother and that would have been the end of that."

"You threatened to murder their wives if they didn't," Jay told him. "That kinda fear is very motivating..."

"I didn't threaten anyone! Okay this is all a big mistake!"

"A mistake?" Voight pursed his lips again as he got up from the chair and slowly walked around the table, leaning up against the wall behind Walker. "You think forcing Aaron Sampson to have sex with his dead wife is a mistake? You think making Greg Reagan go through so much guilt that he kills himself is just a mistake? I'll tell you, Walker, you have one fucked up definition of a mistake."

At the second name Walkers face fell and his eyes went wide. "Greg Reagan? The man who assaulted me? The man who sent me to the hospital because he was drunk?"

"Yeah and the one you forced to rape his wife."

"This is insane... okay HE should be the one in jail, not me! I told the cops I didn't wanna press charges and this is how he repays me? He probably got drunk, raped his wife and then tried to blame it on me!"

"Then how do you explain Aaron and Margaret Sampson?" Jay asked. "They had identical stories to Maria Reagan."

"Did these two mention me by name? Did they pick me out of a lineup?"

"No but they're about to." Voight walked behind him and clapped him hard on the shoulders. "You screwed up, Walker... Letting some of your victims live is a rookie mistake. Maria Reagan is about to ID you and trust me, your pretty ass is gonna be a real prize for someone in lockup. Those guys in prison, Walker? The loyal dedicated fathers and husbands? They HATE rapists, more than anyone else... What you made Greg and Aaron do to their wives?" The Intelligence Sergeant leaned in close to Walker, putting his lips right next to his ear, lowering his raspy voice as low as it would go, sending a icy shudder throughout the man he was speaking to. "You will get it revisited on you a hundred times worse and a thousand times over."

"Get away from me!" he shouted as he jerked away from Voight, fury and anger filling his baby blue eyes. "I want a lawyer and I want one NOW!"

Voight just smirked at him before he turned and walked out of the interrogation room with Jay close at hand.

"You really think that was a good idea?" asked Jay once the door had been shut. "He doesn't like alpha males and you go in there being exactly what he hates?"

"I don't really give a shit what he likes or doesn't like," Voight admitted as the two of them walked back to the bullpen. "You know as well as I do that he was never gonna confess. I just wanted to scare the little piss ant."

"I get that, just..." Jay bit his lip as Voight turned to look at him with a raised brow. "Promise me you'll be careful, Sargent."

Voight looked at his Detective for a long moment before he gave him a curt nod and disappeared into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Two hours later there was a soft knock on the door and Voight beckoned in the knocker. Erin poked her head into the office.

"Maria Reagan just did the lineup," she informed her boss/surrogate father.

Voight looked up from his paperwork to look at her. "How she do?"

"IDed the bastard before the rest even got through the door."

"Nice. He leave for lockup yet?"

"Jays putting his information into the system now before Burgess and Roman take him in."

"Good. Finish up your paperwork and lets be done with this scumbag."

Voight returned to his paperwork for a second before he realized that Erin was still standing in the doorway of his office, her honey brown eyes full of worry.

"Erin, whats the matter?" asked Voight as he looked back up at her.

The young detective sighed before she walked in the office, shutting the door behind her.

"Nothing it's just... This guy hurt a lot of people and he...He kind freaks me out a little. Like the second I saw him my hair was standing on edge."

"You knew the guy was dangerous, that's what makes you a good cop," he told her as he got up from his seat to walk over to her. "You got instincts about people, good instincts. That's what keeps you and your partner alive."

"I know but... I haven't felt this way about a perp since Yates and we know what he did to Nadia. I'm just... I'm scared of this guy, Hank."

Voight took his hands and placed them on her shoulders gently rubbing them as he spoke. "Being scared isn't something to be ashamed of, Erin," he told her as soft as he could manage. "Especially of someone as psychopathic as this guy."

"Really because Jay isn't scared. You aren't scared of him, no one here is scared of him." Erin looked down at the floor, too ashamed to look her mentor in the eyes. "No one is except me."

Voight put a finger under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking at him again. "I promise you that isn't true," he told her without looking away from her eyes. "Jay told me to be careful just because I pissed this guy off in interrogation, something he's never once said to me before. I'd say he's pretty scared too and you're both right to be. But I promise you, alright, I promise you he isn't going to hurt you. I'll make sure of it. Come here."

Without another word he wrapped his arms around her and she followed suit, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

"I love you, Erin. More than you know," he muttered softly to her.

"I love you too," she told him, blinking back tears but unable to hold back the shaking breath that escaped her.

Both were too caught up in the moment to realize that from the moment Erin walked into Voights office they were being watched by the cuffed man sitting at Jays desk. Nor did they realize what the small touches they gave one another coupled with the photo he had gotten a glance at as they walked Walker through the station earlier of the two cops smiling on Erin's desk would look like to an outsider.

Much less an outsider with a strong fetish for making people who care deeply about one another hurt each other in the worst ways.

Walker couldn't help the smirk as he watched the two what he assumed were lovers hug. They were gonna be fun to play with...

Please Review.


End file.
